To Save His Family
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Season 6, Episode 9 is such a pivotal episode in the Gilmore Girls timeline. But I have always gotten the vibe that it has the pacing and drama of a season premiere or finale, and not right in the middle. And of course, we all hate Season 7. So, this is my version of how Season 6, and really the show, could have ended. Everyone enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: If Something Happens to Me

**Chapter 1: If Something Happens to Me**

The sunlight did not stream into the bedroom the way that it used to. A grayish, hazy gloom had been blanketing the dawns above Stars Hollow; so far, it had been a cold, dreary fall. Luke Danes stirred at the graying light, even if he felt like he didn't want to get out of bed. But he had to, Caesar had been covering for him enough as it was, allowing the boss to sleep in late far more frequently than he ever had before in his life.

It wasn't because Luke did not have a pretty damn good reason.

Craning his neck around, Luke gazed down at his fiancé, Lorelai Gilmore. Even in sleep, her face was creased. Tear tracks stained her pillow. There were dark circles under her eyes, from the nights when she hadn't been so lucky to fall asleep at all. Which was better, Luke had to wonder: a tortured sleep or no sleep? The last time Lorelai had had a peaceful sleep, it had been months ago.

Before the Estrangement.

Even now, Luke only knew bits and pieces of the tale, and only from Lorelai's side of the story. Rory had been crushed by a review at a newspaper internship, dropped out of Yale and stolen a boat with some hooligan. Rory Gilmore, Stars Hollow's perfect little angel princess. Stolen a boat. A _boat_. It didn't make sense, and even if Luke encountered head-scratchers daily in this wacky town, this was the biggest head-scratcher of them all, because it was so out of character.

Luke didn't want to leave the love of his life like this, and anyway, an overcast day like today - even in the best of times - always did a number on his mood. A doctor had once told him he suffered from seasonal depression, which made a certain kind of sense. Given how stressed and strained everything was for his girls now, the crummy weather just made Luke feel worse. He had to rock himself onto his feet just to get out of bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen, hearing the clicking of nails behind him as Paul Anka dutifully followed.

Luke made a cup of coffee for himself, and an extra creamy cup for Lorelai, intending to leave the latter on the counter for her when she woke up. He hoped she would sleep in a little bit today, no matter what kind of sleep it was; Sookie had graciously insisted that Lorelai take a mental health day for herself whenever and wherever she needed to. Now that Lorelai was the boss of her own Inn, she could afford to do things like that, and Luke thanked whatever God was up there that this kind of spat had not occurred several years before, at a very different point in Lorelai's career.

While he was on the subject of faith, Luke had never been a particularly religious person, but just this once, he sent a prayer up for his girls: _Please... please look after them._

Yes, the Gilmore girls were _his_ girls: he had secretly felt that way for years, and now that he was engaged to be married to the mother (the woman he had always wanted), soon he would have a child in the form of the daughter. A stepdaughter, but even so, Luke loved Rory as if she was his own. But now, Luke feared that the family that was in his grasp would be torn apart. He could almost feel a proverbial strain on his muscles, as he held himself to the peak of physical and emotional strength, to keep the inspiring love between mother and child from being ripped asunder.

A quiet padding of feet shook the diner owner from his thoughts, as Lorelai trotted into the kitchen in a bathrobe and slippers. Luke gently approached her.

"I smell coffee," she murmured.

"You can have it later," Luke soothed, as if he was placating a child. "Go back to bed, honey. Please."

"I'm... fine," Lorelai tried to brush off, even though she remained against his chest and her lower chin wobbled. She clearly was not fine, if she looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. Without the greatest idol for her adoration, the perky Inn owner was utterly miserable. Whatever happiness Rory brought for her, Luke had come to accept that he could not hope to replicate it, try as he might. Besides, he made Lorelai happy in a different way (at least he hoped he did).

Lorelai's hands rested against his chest as she gazed up at him. There was something about the look in her eyes that informed Luke there was something important she wanted to say. The protective diner owner willed her to crack, to open up; he was of the opinion that talking something out was always the best therapy.

"Luke... my love." And then she was kissing him, again and again, with a desperation that made Luke's heart break. "My love," she breathed again when they broke apart. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he got out.

"If something were to happen to me... would you look after Rory?"

It was clearly a hypothetical question, but Luke sensed it was more than that. This was a test... and Luke wasn't sure if he wanted to take it. All the same, he promised:

"Nothing would happen to Rory. I _swear_ it!"

Lorelai kissed him again. "Thank you." She turned away and drifted towards the banister. "I think I will go back to bed... I love you."

Luke watched her retreat back to their room, then he grabbed his coffee and headed out to his truck. To his relief, he spotted Babette in her garden next door. She waved when she saw him.

"Hey, handsome! How's our doll doing?"

Luke walked right up to her. "Babette, I need you to go in that house right now and watch Lorelai like a hawk. And don't move, even if she asks you to or says she's fine. Her life depends on it."

The intensity of his voice did the trick, as a disturbed Babette silently nodded her head. She raced for the Gilmore house, as Luke moved for his truck, ready to go to work. Something didn't sit well in his gut, and he hoped that he had installed enough fail-safes.

He hoped that Lorelai would still be there when he got home in the evening.

* * *

"OW!" Luke's hand jumped to his hair when he felt the young girl unexpectedly tug out a chunk right down to the roots. Next moment, he was temporarily blinded as she snapped his picture with a flash camera.

"Thanks!" the girl chirped. "Wish me luck!" And she was sprinting out of the Diner, struggling to reattach that godforsaken bike helmet that should have belonged to a stuntman, and not a kid trying to safely ride their Schwinn bicycle. Luke stared after the girl in disbelief, wondering if at this point, the day itself was just making fun of him, toying with him. Caesar came out from behind the counter, also watching through the window as the nerdy girl pedaled away.

"What the hell was _that_ all about, boss?"

"Kitchen. Now," Luke ordered his best employee shortly, but his voice sounded half-hearted. Caesar retreated back behind the order window, getting platters ready for servicing.

"Order up!" Luke swiveled around a burger and fries combo to a customer at the counter, then turned back to the order window, as he suspected Caesar would be on a funneling roll to get the orders out. The lunch rush was at its peak, so everyone had to be on their A-Game. All hands on deck.

"So, how's Lorelai?" Caesar asked casually, trying to make conversation as he attended to a pot of soup.

Luke was about to answer, though he was too tired and on edge to do so (at brief moments of peace, he had let his worried mind wander back to his beloved fiancé just a couple of blocks away), when the phone suddenly rang. Anxious, he figured it was probably Babette with a status report. Though he had never actually _told_ her to keep him updated, the implication had been friendly enough. If there was ever a moment to take advantage of Babette's gossiping skills - it was practically a superpower for her - this was it. Luke nearly knocked the landline off its hook in his haste to answer, cradling the receiver in his ear. "Luke's."

But Babette's voice, endearingly raspy from too many cigarettes, didn't come over the line. Instead, the caller sounded a lot like Lorelai, only younger. "Luke?"

Luke's heart leapt into his throat, and he prayed with all his heart that his stepdaughter-to-be wasn't in a crisis too. "Rory? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him soothingly. "I was just calling, well... I'm going to be in a show tonight. At Yale. I was cast before I dropped out, and I can't let the director down. And I can't ask my mom to be there, so I was wondering... if you could be there for me?"

Luke thought for a moment. He had been planning to race back to Maple Street the second he reached closing time, to relieve Babette. And he couldn't leave Lorelai's neighbor hanging on what he had reluctantly termed a suicide watch indefinitely. But... just as much as Lorelai needed him, her daughter needed him too. "I'll be there."

"Oh, thank you! I'll make it worth your while - how about I meet you for dinner beforehand? I know a great place on the outskirts of campus."

"Great!" Luke jumped at the chance. He hadn't seen Rory since her 21st birthday party at the Gilmore mansion and that was weeks ago. He needed to check up and make sure she was still all right. "5:30? OK. See you then. I love you."

He had never said that to his future stepdaughter before, but in such a time of family crisis, he felt that there was no better time than the present. Indeed, there was a pause before Rory got out sincerely:

"I love you, too."

Luke hung up. Turning back around, he saw Caesar giving him a funny look, as he blindly accepted the tuna melt passed to him through the order window.

"Was that Rory?"

"Yeah, she asked me to come see her in a play she's in."

"Are you going to tell Lorelai?" Caesar knew the extent of the Gilmore Girls' falling out - thanks to Babette and Miss Patty's Rumor Mill Inc., the whole damn _town_ knew - which annoyed Luke, but perhaps the more people who knew, the more likely a tentative calm could be held.

"No," he found himself saying right away. "Lorelai's on enough of an emotional precipice as it is." Reminding himself, he sprung back to the landline phone and rang the Gilmore house. Predictably, Babette answered. "Hiya, handsome."

"Hey, Babette, is she all right?"

"Oh, she's fine, studmuffin - she's asleep, poor doll. My eyes are glued to her in the bed; I haven't let her out of my sight. Morey's downstairs with the news on."

"Great! I'm going need you guys to sit tight for a few more hours. Just through tonight. I should be back late. I'll pay you for your trouble."

"Don't worry about it, sugar - we got this!" Babette's voice suddenly grew louder as she presumably held the phone away from her ear to holler, "MOREY! I need me some chamomile tea, baby!"

Luke desperately shushed her. "Babette, she's asleep, remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Do your thing, hot-stuff. Lorelai will be fine!" The receiver clicked. Luke put himself in a mindless robotic mode for the next few hours, and a little before 4:30, he ordered Caesar to close up for the night. Right now, Rory needed her stepfather.

* * *

Rory greeted Luke warmly at the restaurant, and they took a seat at one of the outside tables. The weather was clearer here, closer to the Yale campus.

She looked all right, even if she had a depressed slump to her shoulders. She had to be hurting just as much as her mother, Luke could not be persuaded otherwise. He knew Rory, had helped to bring her up, in his own way. And right now, she looked woeful.

"I'm playing the female lead tonight. Paris made me audition on a dare before... everything happened. The director was kind enough to let me stay on after I had to leave campus."

Luke could not help but crack a smirk. He knew enough about Rory's high-strung friend to know that was the kind of move the young Geller would play. Peering closer at the young woman, he suddenly noticed.

"You're wearing the necklace I got you. My mother's." The surprise in his voice was palpable, even to his own ears.

Rory glanced down, flushing a little, even as she stroked the pendant with love in her eyes. "I never take it off, except for shower and bed. It's become very special to me. It... reminds me of home."

There was a pregnant pause before Rory leaned forward cautiously. "How's she doing?"

Luke sighed. They had arrived at Lorelai, as he knew they would eventually. He needed to give Rory the honest truth. "She's miserable without you." He noticed how Rory seemed struck by the intensity of his answer. He took her hand. "Rory... I'm not your father. I can't tell you that this needs to end _now_. But it needs to end _soon_. If you two don't forgive each other sometime in the near future, Lorelai could _die_. And if she dies, we all die. I... I can't lose her, Rory. Cause if I lose her, I'll lose you, and if I lose you... I will be destroyed."

Rory didn't say anything, but Luke could see that she appeared just as shaken as Babette had been earlier. Glancing at her watch, she gathered her purse. "I... I have to go. My call time's soon." Rounding the table, she kissed Luke on the cheek, a gesture which he returned. "I'll see you later. I love you!"

"Love you," Luke echoed, as though the words were as easy as breathing, easy as life. If no other good came out of this, at least he and Rory were becoming more comfortable being affectionate towards one another. With any luck, they would be family soon enough.

* * *

 _"Think of me... think of me fondly when we say goodbye..."_

Luke was struck by Rory's lilting soprano. He had never known she could sing like that. It made him wonder if she had gotten that from her mother. Come to think of it, Luke had never heard his fiancé sing before, but he wasn't about to suppose that Christopher, Rory's father, had any musical abilities. Aside from driving a Harley Davidson and knocking up single women so that they became single mothers, the young heir was pretty talentless, in Luke's opinion.

As it happened, Luke had found himself assigned to a seat next to none other than Paris Geller, who intermittently kept leaning over to whisper her commentary on Andrew Lloyd Webber's opinion on the disability movement, blah, blah, blah...

"She's really glad you came, Groucho Marx. You're no Lorelai, certainly, but from the way Rory talks about you, you're the next best thing."

"Thanks," Luke grunted. Even though it seemed like a backhanded compliment, especially when delivered in Paris Geller's tone, he thought he had better take it. "You know, it was kind of a last minute thing; she called me this afternoon..."

Paris frowned. "But Lorelai bought this ticket _months_ ago." A tense silence as Paris studied him, like a police investigator willing the defendant to crack. Then: "Lorelai doesn't know you're here, does she?"

The way she said it rubbed Luke the wrong way, and he leaned back over to hiss at her, "Look, I'm trying to do everything I can to keep those two girls from falling apart! I have to save them - they're my family!"

For the first time in probably her entire life, Paris looked like she had been snapped into silence. Then:

"They're my family, too, you know." It was spoken with a deep vulnerability, in a whisper and not a stage hiss, so that Luke barely caught the words.

While Rory - as Christine Daae - was being dragged down into the Phantom's lair, Luke felt a buzz as his cell phone suddenly rang in his pocket.

"Oh, hell!" he grumbled, regretting that he had not turned it off at curtain, until he remembered that he had left it on for the express purpose of not missing a possible report from Babette. Scooting past Paris's legs and into the aisle, under her withering stare, he hurried for the lobby. "Hello?"

"Mr. Danes?"

"This is he," Luke frowned, not recognizing the voice.

"Mr. Danes, this is Principal Collins, of Martin Van Buren Middle School over in Woodbridge. We have Miss April Nardini here regarding a science project, the results of which we think are pertinent to you."

All at once, Luke found himself flashing back to the mysterious girl in the bike helmet from earlier that day, and what she had said: _"I'm going to take samples of three men and figure out which one's my father."_

Oh Holy God...

"Um..." Luke gulped, glancing at the clock as he continued to speak in low tones. "Can you guys wait for another 45 minutes or so until I can get there? I'm at a performance for my stepdaughter near Yale." He couldn't dwell on the wonderful rush he got from referring to Rory as his stepdaughter in conversation.

"Of course, take all the time you need, sir. But please hurry! We have much to discuss."

Luke hung up and returned to his seat. He didn't pay attention to Paris telling him all that he had missed, his mind in a fog. He could hardly pay attention to the climax of the show itself, watching Rory approach Marty (as the deranged Phantom) with Logan Huntzberger lashed to a gate and a hangman's noose around his neck:

 _"Pitiful creature of darkness... what kind of life have you known? God grant me courage to show you... you are not alone!"_

Rory kissed Marty. A few people in the audience clapped, and some rowdy boys in the back gave wolf whistles. Luke found himself staring at the floor of his row. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing Rory kissing a guy, the way any father would be uncomfortable around a suitor for his daughter. He didn't think he would be comfortable at Rory's wedding someday, when she got married. He found himself thinking of some lyrics from earlier in the show: _"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_ For indeed, Rory was in some ways a triumph for him. A legacy.

And he started as he realized, she might no longer be his _only_ legacy...

The performance ended triumphantly, with Luke staying just long enough to congratulate Rory. "I got to get home," he told her, presenting her with roses he had picked out and pecking her goodbye. "Love you, princess!"

And he dashed out to his truck and set a course for Woodbridge...

* * *

Finding Martin Van Buren Middle School was easy enough, thanks to a statue posted at the entrance to the school, of some little bald guy who had apparently been the 8th President of the United States centuries before. Jogging into the building, with its mostly darkened windows in deep night, Luke followed the signs to the principal's office.

The crowd of people surprised him. Principal Collins sat at his desk, surrounded by presumably several members of his administration. The girl from the Diner - April - was huddled in one chair, and in the seat next to her sat a face that Luke had not seen in at least twelve years,

"Anna? Anna Nardini?"

His old fling from over a decade ago raised her eyes to his. "Hello, Luke. It's been a long time."

April, meanwhile, looked from one adult to another nervously. Principal Collins rose out of his chair to shake Luke's hand.

"Have a seat, Mr. Danes."

Luke lowered himself into an empty chair.

"Mr. Danes, did young Miss Nardini at any point take a hair sample from you?"

"Yes, this morning," Luke supplied.

"Well, it would seem that she had that sample tested this afternoon at Dr. Nardini's lab over in Hartford, then raced back here to present her findings at the science fair this evening. Now, while the experiment was, I daresay, a little unusual, it was impressive. And the findings do not lie. You have a daughter, Mr. Danes. Congratulations."

Luke hunched over in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, his fingers digging through his scalp. Through his arms, he stole a quick glance at the girl who was apparently his daughter. A daughter with Anna... he couldn't think. At last, he managed to look Anna in the face. Scribbling on a sheet of paper, he handed his ex-girlfriend his phone number.

"Call me and we can discuss how to move forward." The Danes in him, his family's mentality to remain loyal to flesh and blood, took over. "I want to be involved in April's life." His eyes now shifted to the teenager. "And I mean that. But right now, this is a lot to process... my fiancé's depressed... she and her daughter are estranged... I have to make sure my entire family is OK... _all_ of my family. And April, as of this moment, that includes you. Don't worry."

Luke stood, and shook hands with Principal Collins and his team. He turned back to April. "I'll see you soon, OK? I promise. And then we'll talk." He wanted to hug her, hold onto her, now knowing who she was to him, but he felt it was not yet his place. He was only just now getting used to being loving with his stepdaughter, but now his biological child? That would take some getting used to.

Luke drove through the night back to Stars Hollow, his mind numb and at a loss for what to do next.

Except for one thing: there was one person he needed to talk to about this first. And he hoped against hope that she would be in a state to do so...

* * *

It was still dark as pitch when Luke arrived back in Stars Hollow. He headed straight for Number 37, Maple Street, to find Babette and Morey astonishingly still awake, sitting around the table with Lorelai in the kitchen. After much haggling, Luke practically pushed a wad of bills into their hands, thanking them for their time. As soon as the back kitchen door shut behind them, he turned to his fiancé...

To find that she was glaring murderously at him. "Where the hell have you been all day? Babette said you called about 12:15 and said you were going to be home late. Where were you? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Before Luke could come clean, never mind begin to explain about April, Lorelai answered for him. "Oh, let me guess: you went slipping off to Yale to go gallivanting with that felon I call my daughter."

Luke couldn't help but cringe at her choice of words, even as he gaped at her in disbelief. "How did you know...?"

"Paris called me during intermission and I had to hear how you were at Rory's show all night. But it ended hours ago, so what else are you not telling me?"

"I went to support your daughter when she asked me to, because she was under the impression that, circumstances being what they are, you clearly weren't going to show up! You act like my supporting our... I mean, _your_ kid is a bad thing!"

"No, leaving me with Babette and Morey all goddamn day like I'm a prisoner in need of a warden is a bad thing! Going to see my daughter - with whom I am not on speaking terms, by the way - is UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Oh, will you just stop!" Luke whined.

"Where else were you tonight, Luke? Huh? Just answer me that! Cause no run of Phantom of the _Fucking_ Opera that I know of goes until 11:45 at night!"

"I had to see my daughter!" Luke blasted out. "I had to go to Woodbridge to get confirmation that I am the father of a 12-year-old girl whose mother was an ex-girlfriend of mine years ago!"

Clearly not the answer she was expecting, Lorelai sank back into her kitchen chair, speechless. She raised her eyes to Luke's shakingly.

"Is this true?"

Luke nodded. "I was hoping I could tell you in a slightly less stressful way. Her name's April. She loves science. She did a DNA test to find her father as part of a fair project, and it turned out to be me."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. Then, she glanced down at her stomach. "Baby, I'm sorry, but I don't think we have enough room for you."

Luke gaped at her. "You're kicking me out? But we're getting married! And what about April? I... I could expand the house; Rory could keep her room. It wouldn't have to be cramped!"

Lorelai ignored him, standing up and pacing as she kept her eyes directed somewhere towards the floor. "Baby, I'm sorry, but Mommy is just so sad. I wish I could have you... but I can't. I'm just so... broken inside. That isn't fair to you. So I think it's better this way. If I just come to be with you..."

Luke eyed Lorelai warily, baffled. "Lorelai... what are you talking about?"

"I wish you could meet your Daddy, baby, and meet your big Sissy, but Mommy can't take anymore of this pain."

And as Lorelai reached for the chopping knife, it all clicked into place for Luke. He understood.

 _Baby..._

"Lorelai, NO!"

There was a slash of silver, and blood suddenly flowed down Lorelai's arm, pooling from the sliced artery. Luke had no choice but to tackle his fiancé so that they both tumbled to the ground, grappling for the weapon. Getting a hand on the blade, Luke hurled the monstrous thing out the open kitchen window, keeping Lorelai pinned to the ground so that she couldn't become a further danger to herself.

"Luke... you should have just... let me go..." Lorelai's words slurred as she slipped into unconsciousness. Panicked, Luke gathered her up in his arms, the way he still hoped to do one day when he carried her across the threshold after they were married at last.

"Lorelai... don't leave me... Neither of you can leave me..." And Luke raced for his truck, depositing Lorelai gingerly into the passenger seat and flooring it to the nearest hospital. On the way, he placed two calls:

"Your mother needs you right now. It's time to end this. St. Francis. 15 minutes."

"Hey, it's Luke. I need you to bring me my daughter. St. Francis. 15 minutes, Anna. I mean it."


	2. Chapter 2: Become a Family

**Chapter 2: Become a Family**

While driving at a certain point one-handed down the freeway, Luke literally ripped part of his shirt in two and made a hasty tourniquet for Lorelai's arm, to staunch the bleeding. She was still not awake, sprawled unresponsive in the shotgun seat. Luke had no idea how their baby fared, nestled within her. What a day, to find out he was a father twice over...

Arriving at St. Francis, Luke carried Lorelai in at a sprint, handing her off to the emergency crew, who wheeled her away on a gurney. But not before Luke was promised that he would be able to come back and see her.

There was nothing else to do at this point but call Richard and Emily, no doubt rousing them out of a deep sleep, and informing them that their daughter had tried to kill herself. And that she was pregnant. After that, Luke filled out the necessary paperwork and waited.

Around 12:30 in the morning, the double doors opened and in came Rory like a whirlwind. Brown hair flying behind her like a banner, face streaked with tears, her eyes were full of terror. She looked stricken. Flinging herself into Luke's arms, she broke down in sobs.

"I've been so stupid!"

"Sssh... don't dwell on it anymore... we'll talk about it later..."

"I should have just manned up and apologize..."

"Rory... princess, I need you to calm down. For her. And for me. We will work all of this out in time." Glancing over her shoulder, Luke saw Anna drag in what looked like a still half-asleep April. To his ex-girlfriend's credit, she looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"My fiancé tried to commit suicide," Luke explained as simply as she could. "And she's pregnant."

Anna gaped in horror. "You were all ready to marry an unstable woman? Luke, what kind of example do you think that would set for our daughter?"

Rory wheeled around, eyes wide. "Daughter? Luke, what is she...?"

Luke held up a hand to silence his stepdaughter. "Anna," he ground out tersely. "Lorelai is _not_ unstable. She has been depressed and estranged from her child whom she loves more than anything in the world. I have found out twice over that I am a father in a span of less than an hour. It has been a hell of a day, so I would appreciate it if you would sit down and not pass judgement. My bride-to-be will get through this, whereupon April will meet her future stepmother, get acquainted, everyone will make up with everybody else and then we will resume planning my wedding. So keep your mouth shut and at least help me that way!"

Stupefied, Anna sank down into the nearest chair silently, like a dog on command. April remained standing, rubbing at her eyes from lack of sleep. Her gaze finally focused, with great effort, on her father, ignoring how Rory was staring down at the little creature in almost abject wonder.

Taking her hand, Luke tucked April into his side, his other arm protectively around Rory. "April, sweetie, I know it's late, but I want you to meet someone. This is Rory Gilmore. She's gonna be your new sister."

The future stepsisters regarded each other. "It's nice to meet you," April yawned meekly.

Rory gave the little girl a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you too, April... although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Just then, a doctor came out from the ward. "Mr. Danes? Miss Gilmore is awake and alert. Talking. She is ready to see visitors."

Luke nodded, without relaxing his grip on the two girls. "Can I please bring my daughters with me?" Not knowing if there was an age restriction in hospital policy, he nodded to Rory. "She's 21, and my youngest is 12."

The doctor nodded. "Right this way, all of you." He led them through the ward, going down the hall a decent distance until they came to a room near the end. Luke entered with both Rory and April still clinging to him.

Lorelai was propped erect in the bed, with a bandage around one arm and an IV in the other. Her eyes immediately focused in on Rory.

Rory burst into tears and leapt into her mother's arms, nearly crushing the elder Gilmore in her exuberance. "I'm sorry!"

"I was stupid!" Lorelai moaned.

"I was _more_ stupid!"

"I should have pulled you out of there..."

"I love you, Mom."

"Oh, kid..." Lorelai sighed. "You have no idea..."

Suddenly remembering bits of the conversation in the waiting room, Rory sprang back, eyes wide. "Is it true? Are you really having Luke's baby?"

Lorelai smiled weakly. "I guess I'm an old dog that can't learn new tricks, kid. Don't have sex the way Mommy does, sweets."

Rory tearfully laughed and embraced her mother again, not noticing how Luke had strategically placed his hands over April's ears at the mention of sex. Only then did the Gilmore girls notice the others' presence.

"Luke..." Lorelai whispered, eyes shining with dampness and love. "I love you."

Luke strode forward, somewhat dragging April along with him as he bent to hug and kiss his beloved. "Don't ever do that again, Lorelai," he breathed in relief. "I thought I had lost you... _both_ of you."

"You saved me," Lorelai murmured. "I promise I'll never think of leaving you again." Sliding out of the hug, Lorelai noticed the pajama-clad little girl for the first time. "You must be April. You're so pretty, like your Daddy. He was getting around to telling me more about you, but I don't tend to listen when I'm tired and cranky and haven't had coffee."

April nuzzled into Luke's side, shy and a little afraid. Lorelai smiled encouragingly, beckoning. "It's all right, kid. I don't bite, even after just trying to kill myself."

Luke knew Lorelai was trying to make a joke, get back to her old self again, but he still felt the need to tell her, "Please don't make a joke like that. It's not funny."

Sensing his pain, the trauma her fiancé was trying to grapple with, Lorelai nodded. Tentatively, April clambered up onto the bed and cuddled up beside Lorelai.

"Daddy mentioned tonight that he had a fiancé. You're even prettier than I imagined."

Lorelai laughed, enchanted and already falling in love. "Keep talking just like that, kid. I can see where you got your sweet-talk genes from. Those boys will be eating out of your hand soon enough!"

Rory giggled, and even Luke had to crack a smile at the sight. Watching his family meet and blend before his eyes, thinking back over all that had inspired in just one day, he realized how much he had waited for a scene just like this.

And how he didn't want to wait anymore.

Kneeling beside the hospital bed, Luke took Lorelai's hand in his. "Lorelai Gilmore, I love you. And if you'll only stay with me, I'll love you the rest of our lives. We can be together, raise our daughters..." he reached back to give Rory a one-armed squeeze, "Be parents to our child..."

"Our _son_ ," Lorelai corrected,

Luke grinned so wide, it nearly broke his face. A son. At last, he was having a boy. "Our son. Let's be together forever. And I want forever to start now. Five minutes ago, in fact. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, the minute you are cleared out of this hospital, will you marry me?"

Lorelai beamed at him tearfully, touched. "Yes," she whispered with relish.

April squealed and jumped off the bed, hugging Rory around the middle. "We're gonna have a wedding!" And the girls danced around as Luke and Lorelai shared a long kiss.

* * *

It was close to two weeks of check-ups and intense therapy before Lorelai was deemed stable enough to leave St. Francis and return home to Stars Hollow. As soon as the whole family arrived, with April in tow to visit, Luke purposely activated the rumor mill. With Miss Patty and Babette's help, the whole town knew: Luke had a long-lost daughter, Lorelai was pregnant with Luke's baby, Lorelai and Rory had reconciled, and the community's favorite couple was getting married earlier than expected.

Sookie threw herself into planning mode, in an attempt to get a wedding off the ground within the next week. The whole of Stars Hollow pitched in to help, with Kirk and Taylor working surprisingly well together as they barked out orders to everyone else and flinging their labor wherever it was needed.

Rory emotionally accepted Lorelai's heart-felt offer to be her Maid of Honor. With Anna's permission, and after a long conversation with Lorelai in Woodbridge, April was made a flower girl.

It was a lovely wedding, out back of the Dragonfly Inn, where Lorelai had always intended to have it anyway. With Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barnes jointly presiding, the Diner owner and Inn owner exchanged vows. Then, in a surprise move, the newlyweds beckoned both of their children forward.

Lorelai went first, kneeling down into the grass so that she was eye-level with the little science protege, her bridal gown fanning out below her and her eyes full of love.

"April, sweetie," she smiled. "Look at me."

April finally met her gaze.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for your Dad and I to know about you. I love your Daddy, and you come from him, so I love you. I can't help but love you. I promise I won't be one of those wicked stepmother impostors from the stories... I hear they're going out of style, anyways..." (Everyone laughed) "... I just really want to be your friend. And if you ever need a motherly ear to listen to, I promise I will be there. I will love you as much as I love Rory and my baby boy, if that's what you would like."

Lip quivering, April nodded and flung herself into Lorelai's arms, her acceptance made clear in this gesture. Luke now took Rory's hand.

"My dear Rory..." and with this introduction, it was clear he had prepared these words somewhat in advance. "I have watched you grow and raised you since you were small, and already you have become a more amazing person than I could ever hope to be. You are funny and brilliant and have a good heart. You have turned into a beautiful, strong young lady. I know I have often said to you that I am not your father, and you have your own relationship with your Dad. I won't stand in the way of that. But if you will let me, I promise to love you like you were my own. I love you no differently than I do my other two kids. I just need to have you in my life, as one of my girls. Will you just do that for me?"

Rory beamed with deep affection. "Of course," she murmured. And she kissed him on the cheek.

"And on that note, I pronounce this couple husband and wife, and with their children, an official family!" Reverend Skinner proclaimed.

Luke and Lorelai kissed to cheers. At the reception, Lorelai danced with April, and Luke danced with Rory, long into the night.

* * *

The peaceful morning at the Gilmore-Danes-Nardini breakfast table nine months later was shattered when Lorelai doubled over the table top, screaming with pain.

Ignoring the occasional flashback to what the blended family now referred to as The Night of Miracles, Luke sprang into action. Picking his wife up bridal-style, he barked out orders: "Rory, get the car started! April, fetch the overnight bag from Daddy and Mama Lorelai's closet! Time for you girls to meet your brother."

Rory drove to the hospital, with Luke gently guiding her from the shotgun seat. He trusted Rory to get them all there safely - she would be starting her senior year at Yale in just a few short weeks, then turning 22 in October. In the backseat, April held her stepmother's hand.

"It's OK, Mama Lorelai... just breathe, Mama, like Dad said."

Lorelai gave April something between a loving smile and a grimace, as she restrained herself from losing her cool due to being in labor.

Luke and the girls refused to let Lorelai go back to the delivery room alone; they didn't even want to sit vigil for a single minute in the waiting room. The doctors thankfully allowed the family to go back together.

Surrounded by her loved ones, and after much screaming and swearing (the swearing solely directed at Luke), Lorelai gave birth to a son whom she named William, after Luke's father. Tired but happy, Lorelai shifted her gaze to April.

"I think you're my favorite child, cause you didn't cause Mommy any pain by bashing your way out of me."

April giggled, even as Rory took mock offense to the Favorite Child mantle being usurped from her.

Luke and Lorelai tenderly kissed. They may have already made two little miracles with different people, but now their love had finally produced a baby that shared both their blood. A part of each of them.

"Group hug!" Luke crowed, too delirious with pride to remain set in his grumpy ways. Enveloping his girls and William in a hug, he thought smugly, possessively, covetously:

 _Mine... They're all mine... My family..._


	3. Chapter 3: Till His Last Breath

**Chapter 3: Till His Last Breath**

 _He was hanging from his arms, his wrists limp from the shackles bounding him to the pipe above. A dark, shadowy figure stood over him, wielding a pipe wrench. Blood trickled from the prisoner's mouth, bruises and contusions rapidly swelling on most of his exposed skin._

 ** _"Don't worry - in a little while, this will all be over,"_** _the shadowy figure told him, as he listened to the screams of April... then Rory... then Lorelai... as they were ravaged and raped upstairs..._

* * *

"No!" The cry came sharp and short as Luke jerked awake, thrashing a little in a very different trap, this one of sheets and not of metal. Turning over, he saw his wife of just two years, Lorelai, sleeping peacefully at his side. He sat up, propped himself up on his elbows, to see the bassinet at the foot of the bed they shared. Their son, William Richard Danes, had his thumb stuck in his mouth, his blanket clutched in his other fist.

Still, the father was not satisfied. Luke sprang out of bed and padded downstairs as fast and as quietly as he could. The turn off the living room, just into the kitchen, and he tried the door at his right.

Inside, he found his daughters, still and sleeping and safe and undefiled. Rory was curled up in her childhood bed, April in a trundle bed extension on the floor. Luke was working on making an extension to the house for another bedroom just as quick as he could; April was starting to get a little big for this arrangement, at 14.

Luke's heart rate had slowed down at the sight of his daughters unharmed, but only a little. Spying a baseball bat leaning against one wall, he picked it up and then sank onto the floor beside the trundle. Quietly, he stroked April's hair.

"I love you, April Elizabeth," he murmured to his middle child, before curling up with the bat in hand. He had been ecstatic to learn his youngest daughter's middle name from Anna. Being partially named after her Aunt Liz was purely coincidence, he was sure, but he still appreciated it just the same.

The Petit home invasion of the previous summer, over in Cheshire, had rapidly been hyped by the media as one of the most heinous crimes in Connecticut state history. The brutal triple murder of a mother and two daughters and incredible survival of a fourth victim - the father - had sent Stars Hollow, along with many of the state's other municipalities, into a panic. Taylor Dosse had called an emergency town meeting and, for the first time in town history, ordered citizens to lock their doors and windows. Luke and Lorelai had held each other in their bed that first night, and Luke had promised to his wife that he would defend Rory, April and Will - their children - until his last breath.

So it made Luke feel all the more relieved that Rory was still living at home with them, on the job search since graduation. The market right now was slowing, and Luke had occasionally watched some economic reports feeling a little uneasy. He also wondered if Rory was struggling because of her school record. Though she had miraculously managed to graduate on time with the rest of her class, her transcript still showed that she had needed to take a leave of absence. At least her criminal record with the yacht incident had been expunged. Luke had felt bad to hear that Rory had lost out on a chance to cover Senator Barack Obama's presidential campaign, and she had gotten to one of the final rounds of interviews too.

"It will be all right, princess," Luke had told her. "You'll find something great. And your mom and I will support you in whatever that is." Indeed, his stepdaughter had been very diligent on her job search in the seven months since graduation.

Now, it was Christmas morning, and Luke knew a well-deserved break was needed for all.

He was just drifting back off to sleep when a creak made him shift around on the floor. His wife stood in the doorway, their son at her breast, looking as beautiful as ever. Lorelai smirked at him, amused.

"Why are you holding a bat?" she asked, even if she could pretty well deduce the answer.

Luke stood, cracking out an ache in his lower back. Rory's room really did need new carpeting. "I, um... nightmare... I just wanted... to make sure the girls were OK."

Lorelai nodded sympathetically. "They're lucky to have a Daddy like you, you know," she murmured quietly. She turned away, bouncing Will as she whispered over her shoulder, "Help me with breakfast?"

Transfixed by her beauty, Luke nodded, and he followed her into the kitchen. The couple settled into a routine: Luke at the coffee pot, Lorelai setting Will in his highchair so she could begin feeding him. He was already a rambunctious one, at 16 months old, and according to Lorelai, ate like a Danes. Luke didn't particularly know what eating like a Danes looked like - he certainly knew what eating like a _Gilmore_ looked like - but he had never broached the question with his wife, fearing the image wasn't very polite.

There was a yawn from behind them, and both adults turned to see Rory trudge into the kitchen, wearing slippers and her hair rumpled.

"Good morning, Daddy Luke," she pecked him on the cheek. "Mom." She collapsed into a chair, finding just enough energy to squeal, "High, wittle William! There's my best boy!"

"Can you try to ease up on the baby talk?" April groused, hands on her ears. "Dogs would be able to hear that pitch!"

Rory stuck her tongue out at her stepsister, but without any malice. Still, Luke felt the need to gently admonish, "Settle down, ladies."

The phone rang and Lorelai answered it. "Danes residence... Oh, hi, Chris... yeah, she just woke up... OK, you'll be here in a hour; I'll have her get showered and ready to see you. Thanks, bye." She hung up and turned to Rory.

"Your father's coming over to see you."

"I forgot!" Rory clapped a hand to her forehead, speeding up in the consumption of her cereal, then leaping up and running for the nearest bathroom to bathe and change. Lorelai blinked at the rapid exit and side-eyed her husband.

"I think she's inherited your eating habits."

Luke just rolled his eyes. "Right..."

* * *

An hour later, Rory was dressed and ready, as was most of the family. At the knock on the door, the eldest child of the house went to answer it. There stood Christopher Hayden on the porch, in a lined army jacket and with a loving smirk on his face. "Hey, kiddo."

Rory hugged her father affectionately. "Hey, Dad. Come on in."

Christopher crossed the threshold, nodding as Luke rounded into the foyer. "Luke."

"Christopher." The two men cordially shook hands. Christopher had taken the marriage of the mother of his first-born surprisingly well. He had sent a practical wedding present to Lorelai soon after the nuptials, unable to make the ceremony himself. Which had probably been for the best.

Lorelai now sidled in just after her husband, William in her arms. She was the only one still in her nightgown. "Haven't had time to clean up, Chris, sorry."

"Don't waste time on that, on my account. You look fine." The two friends platonically hugged, not noticing how Luke seemed to stiffen slightly, just the same. The diner owner would never fully trust Christopher, but he would tolerate his place in this sprawling, blended family, for his stepdaughter's sake. He was sure that from Lorelai's perspective, the same rule would apply to Anna in regards to April.

Speaking of which, April now came bounding into the foyer. "Dad... can we start opening presents..." she whined. She stopped short at the mixed company, remembering her manners. "Oh, hi, Mr. Hayden."

Christopher bemusedly smirked at being addressed like this; only colleagues in the office ever called him 'Mr. Hayden.' "Hiya... April, right?" He had met Luke's kid for the first time at Rory's Yale graduation.

April nodded, impressed that he had remembered.

"No presents yet, squirt. Not all of the guests are here yet," Luke reported.

Just then, a voice from behind them called, "You know, you really shouldn't leave the door open! You're letting all the hot air out!" A familiar battle axe with blond hair stomped up the porch, trying to rid the flakes of snowy powder from her boots.

Lorelai scooted past Christopher to greet the newcomer warmly. "Paris!" She enveloped the girl in a hug. "Are you all right? Safe travels?"

Paris reserved a special, rare smile for her best friend's mother. "I got in fine, Lorelai, thank you."

"How's the job?"

"Every single person in my department is an idiot, and I like it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Luke grumbled dryly, giving Paris a friendly wave as she traipsed into the house. Rory nearly knocked her dear friend over in a hug.

Lorelai shut the door, and the group was just seating themselves around the Christmas tree when the creak of the door opening again could be heard. "I come bearing gifts! CDs, anyway!" called a voice.

"Lane!" Rory squealed, scrambling up to drag her best friend into the house. "You're just in time! We're about to start!"

"So: how's the job search, kiddo?" Christopher asked.

"It's coming along," Rory huffed, leaning against the base of the couch. "I got an in-person interview with a paper in Stamford after the first of the year."

"But that spot with Obama's team is still smarting you, huh?" her father guessed.

"A little," Rory admitted. "But if I land the _Stamford Gazette_ , I can cover him when the Senator passes through Connecticut. Our primary's in the spring... early May, I think?"

Another knock could be heard.

"Jeez, it's like we're the Macy's store with the revolving door around here," Lorelai blinked as April suddenly bounded up.

"I bet it's Mom!" And indeed, Anna Nardini came waltzing in, hanging back a little, as she felt shy. She and Luke shook hands and watched as their shared daughter babbled on excitedly about the Gilmores' Christmas Eve traditions from the night before. Anna and Lorelai smiled at each other politely, and the former got to meet baby William. Anna also met Christopher for the first time, and they bonded over single parenting.

"How's Gigi, by the way, Dad?" Rory was reminded to ask, following his and Anna's conversation.

"She's getting used to France, still, but she is going to send you some pictures she drew, after the first of the year."

The doorbell rang, and figuring he knew who it was, Luke stood up to answer it. Better that he do it than his wife, who was still in her pajamas.

"Lorelai, really, why are you still in your PJs?" Emily Gilmore admonished, as she emerged into the living room. "I know you have the baby, but honestly!"

"Emily, it's Christmas morning, everyone is allowed to be a little lazy," Richard rumbled in his soothing baritone, as he hugged his granddaughter. "Rory, I heard about your interview with the Stamford Gazette! Congratulations! When is it?"

"After New Year's, Grandpa."

"And here's April!" Richard gave her a hug too. Upon learning about her, Richard had welcomed the idea of a step-grandchild with open arms, quickly bonding with April over her love of science and learning. Eventually, Luke's little girl had won Emily over too. Add in the baby, and the Gilmore matriarch had to admit that gaining two new grandchildren in less than a year was quite a blessing.

Luke lowered himself onto the floor next to his wife, chastely pecking her lips and tickling William's foot. "Is this it?" he whispered. "You didn't invite the whole town, did you?"

"No," Lorelai smirked. "Then the house would fall down and Taylor would give us a lecture on not obeying fire codes."

"He'll probably give us that, anyway," Luke growled with a soft smirk, as he watched the sprawling, blended family begin to open their Christmas presents.

If you had told Luke Danes two years earlier that he would experience this happy memory, he would have laughed in your face. But now, here he was - his family safe and happy and together. A beautiful wife, the love of his life. Three perfect children. He had saved his family - for himself and for their sakes.

All that was left was to live the rest of his life with them, in peace and contentment.


End file.
